


Nailed it

by De (Effie_Peletier)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x20, Destiel - Freeform, Fix It, Fluff, HOW DARE THEY, How it should have happened, M/M, finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Effie_Peletier/pseuds/De
Summary: SPOILERS FOR 15x20
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Nailed it

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how you felt but I think this would have been a nice scene to throw in - idk... I hope you like it...

Dean’s back impacted harder than he had anticipated, the wind falling out of his body far more than usual, his breath shorter in his chest, he knew what had happened, the instant the pain started to pulse in his back, but he had to keep fighting, had to keep going because Sammy was still there, Sammy, his baby brother, the one he always fought to save. His fist made contact with the mask of the vamp, but as there wasn’t much power behind it so the vamp remained on top of him, as the vamp went in for the kill, a machete made contact, the head dropping to the floor and rolling as the body fell like a bag of potatoes at Dean’s feet. 

“Close call…” Sam said, wiping the machete and looking around, Dean’s head flopped back onto the wall, he bit back the sting of pain as he spoke.  
“Sammy, I-it – closer than you think.” He breathed heavily, his eyes falling onto the ceiling above. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Green eyes burned as they filled with tears. “I don’t think I’m gonna make it out of here.” He managed through staggered breaths. Lifting his head he caught Sam’s eye, giving him a weak smile. Dean could see the tears forming there.  
“No, no – no Dean you’re gonna be okay, I’ll – I’ll do something, maybe there’s a healing spell or, I can pray to someone or something – “ Sam rambled, moving over to his brother and placing a shaky hand on his shoulder.  
“You’re gonna get through this, we’ve come to far for you to die like this Dean, no – I’m not gonna let this happen Dean.”  
“Sammy, come on, Cas isn’t here to heal me now, Jack, Jacks off saving more important people. It’s okay Sammy, its okay. As long as you’re safe, as long as you get to live, promise me you’re going to live.” Dean’s voice was hoarse, tears spilling over and running down his cheeks, his hand had managed to grab onto Sam’s shirt, twisting itself in the material.  
“Dean….”  
“I love you baby brother. Go live your life.” Dean managed a small nod and smile before his eyes started to glaze, his head lolling, darkness swelled and everything stopped. 

“Move!” the harsh, rushed voice came as the barn doors flew open, Sam felt himself being flung to one side, not to hurt him but to make sure he was not in the way. A beige trench coat moving to Dean’s now lifeless body, a grunt and a strong white light, whiter and brighter than Sam had ever seen before, he had to shield his eyes. As he blinked them back open, he saw Dean eyes open, looking up with a smile to, the one and only Castiel. A breath ran through him as he smiled. 

“Cas?” Dean managed, swallowing hard as he looked up and the angel, the blue eyes looking down at him, filled with something he couldn’t quite piece together.  
“Hello Dean.” Cas smiled, moving Dean into a better position and letting him sit up properly.  
“I thought – I mean you – how?” Dean stammered, placing himself against the wall, carefully avoiding the 10inch spike that was covered in his blood.  
“Jack, he needed help fixing things in heaven and he promised the empty that it could go back to sleep if it gave me back to him.” Cas said, almost unmoving, except his eyes, his eyes never left Deans. 

Dean swallowed, lips pressing together for a moment before looking over to Sam who was still on the floor.  
“Sammy, could we have a minute?”  
“Dean, you just died, I’m not gonna – “  
“Please Sam,” his eyes moved back to Cas and Sam nodded, getting up.  
“I’ll go find the kids. Glad you’re okay Cas.” He smiled at the angel, Cas nodded back at Sam as the hunter moved out of the barn, leaving Dean and Cas alone. 

Cas’ eyes moved back to the green hues of Dean, a gentle smile on his face. A rough hand came up to Cas’ cheek, running across the cheekbone for a second.  
“I thought I’d never see you again…” Dean crossed his legs, moving off from the wall, closer to the still kneeling Cas.  
“I thought - that the last words I would say to you were to not do something you’ve always done for me. I thought I wouldn’t ever be able to see your eyes filled with happiness again, I thought I wouldn’t ever be able to hear your voice again and I thought I wouldn’t ever be able to tell you – “ he faltered, his tongue moving across his lower lip and his eyes flicked down to Cas’. He swallowed deep, clenching his jaw. Dean’s other hand moved to cup Cas’ face. 

“Cas what you said to me – that you know me – that you… love… me… I never thought that I was – that I deserved that kind of thing, and to hear you – to know that just you telling me, was the happiest you could imagine yourself?” he swallowed again, fighting back a tear. 

“Dean… I didn’t mean to – “ Cas started

“No Cas, I – I sat on that floor for hours after you were gone, hating myself for not saying anything, for not admitting to myself how I feel, and imagining how easy it would have been if I had just told you before. If I had just had the balls to tell you, we could have had so much time together…” 

Cas’ squinted at Dean for a moment, his head tilting slightly. 

“Dean – “ 

“Cas… I’m in love with you…" Dean swallowed, holding the others eyes. "I have been for a long time, and I’m sorry it’s taken me this long to say it“ 

A smile cracked over Cas’ face, his eyes catching the little light there was in this barn, a tear rolling down his cheek that Dean’s thumb caught and wiped away. Dean gently pulled Cas’ forehead to his. Bumping it with his own, right hand moving to the back of Cas’ head, fingers ghosting over the short hairs there. His eyes closing for a moment, allowing himself to breath in the atmosphere around them. 

Cas’ hand moved up to Dean’s jacket, scrunching it briefly as he pulled the man in, his head moving to accommodate the motion as he captured Dean’s lips with his own, tentatively at first, worried that it would be too much, but Dean moved with him, Dean’s left hand moving to Cas’ shoulder, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss, their movements flowing with each other, fitting like a puzzle piece as their lips glided against one another’s, tongues dipped into mouths, smiles pressed into each other’s, they were so lost in the moment they didn’t hear the back door re-open. 

“Oh God! Sorry!” Sam covered the kid’s eyes with his hands, closing his own. “Didn’t think it was gonna happen that fast, but I guess, congrats on finally realising all you needed to do was make out – now may I suggest we get out of here and go live our lives?” Sam gave a cheeky grin over to the two on the floor, who were both flushed from the kiss and flushed that Sam had seen them like that. 

“Shut up like you knew.” Dean scoffed, standing, helping Cas up with a smile.  
“Oh, I knew Dean – it was obvious, I mean, come on what am I blind?”  
“I’ll make you blind in a minute Sam, get out of here!” Sam started laughing, leading the children out of the barn again, Dean’s eyes went back to Cas, a glint in them as he curled his fingers around Cas’ hand in his. 

“So, what now?” Dean asked, As they moved out of the barn to the Impala.  
“Now? Now, we, Carry on.”


End file.
